


The Natural

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-12
Updated: 2008-05-12
Packaged: 2018-02-07 23:06:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1917441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	The Natural

Title: The Natural  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: G  
Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snupin100/profile)[**snupin100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snupin100/)'s challenge: #155: Silly  
Characters: Remus/Severus  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
Authors Notes: AU for none of that silly character death stuff. ;)  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

The Natural

~

Severus watched Remus’ unsteady approach with amusement.

“Severus,” Remus grunted, clearly doing his best not to fall.

“You look ridiculous,” Severus observed.

Remus pressed on doggedly. “May I speak with you?”

“About?”

“Please reconsider Minerva’s proposition.”

“Why?”

“Look at you! You’re a natural for the position.”

Severus rolled his eyes. “You think I want to babysit silly hordes of Quidditch-mad brats?”

“It’s perfect! Actually, you could lord it over Harry’s children. They’ll be playing Quidditch this year.”

Remus shifted uncomfortably on his broom, while Severus, flying at ease under his own power, smirked. “Well, when you put it that way...”

~


End file.
